Joey MacDonald
| birth_place = Pictou, Nova Scotia, Canada | career_start = 2002 | image = JMacDonald.jpg | image_size = 230px | draft = Undrafted }} Joey MacDonald (born Joseph MacDonald on February 7, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender with the Calgary Flames of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played for the Boston Bruins, New York Islanders, Toronto Maple Leafs and the Detroit Red Wings. Playing Career Junior Hockey Career Joey began his junior hockey career in the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League for the 1997–98 season playing for the Halifax Mooseheads. In 17 games, he recorded only three wins, but he continued to work on his style and play, impressing the coaching staff in the process. Then, the Ontario Hockey League came calling the following season and Joey began play for the Peterborough Petes as their starting goaltender. He thrived in his expanded role, finishing with a winning record and a lower goals against average. Joey remained the Pete's starting goaltender until the 2001–02 season when he joined the Toledo Storm of the ECHL after signing with the Detroit Red Wings as a free agent. Professional\NHL Career Joey struggled on the weakneeded ECHL team and recorded only 12 wins in his 38 games. The Red Wings sent him to the Grand Rapids Griffins of the AHL for the 2002–03 AHL season as backup to Marc Lamothe. Joey proved to be capable in his new role, finishing with 14 wins and 6 losses in the 25 games he played. The 2003–04 AHL season saw Joey splitting time with Lamothe. The Griffins had seen enough and after Lamonthe left the following season, he was named starting goaltender. He played in 66 games for the Griffins, finishing with a record of 34–29–2 and a save percentage of .926. The 2005–06 AHL season saw an influx of goaltenders into the Red Wings farm system and Joey competed to stay near the top. He split time with Drew MacIntyre and new prospect Jimmy Howard. He finished the season 17–9–2 in 32 games played. Joey was brought up to the NHL for the 2006–07 season when he was named as a backup goaltender to Dominik Hasek and Chris Osgood of the Detroit Red Wings. On October 19, 2006, he made his NHL debut on October 19, 2006 against the San Jose Sharks. Detroit was down 3–0 when Joey came in for Osgood after he let in three power play goals in the first 15 minutes of period one, however, it would take five more games (in which he was the starting goaltender) before he would get his first NHL win with a 7–4 victory over the Calgary Flames on February 11, 2007. On February 24, 2007, the Boston Bruins picked up Joey on waivers. He played his first game with the Bruins on March 4, 2007 resulting in a 4–1 win over the New Jersey Devils. On July 8, 2007, he signed a two-year deal as an unrestricted free agent with the New York Islanders. Joey was then assigned to affiliate, the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the AHL. In the 2008–09 season, Joey became the Islanders regular backup goalie. This is due to the departure of the team's previous backup Wade Dubielewicz as an UFA and his subsequent signing in Russia. This also had to do with the second year of Joey's contract being a one-way deal. Many Islanders fans were apprehensive about this arrangement, feeling that he may not be ready to be DiPietro's backup on a regular basis (especially since they hoped their starting netminder was going to get more time to rest). That time to rest came earlier than expected as DiPietro started the season recovering from an injury and then he went out once again to another injury after two losses. Joey finished the season with a 14-26-6 record, to go along with a 3.37 goals against average. A high point of his season was a 2-0 victory against his former team, the Detroit Red Wings at Joe Louis Arena. Joey made 42 saves while recording his first career shutout in the NHL. On August 10, 2009, Joey was signed to a one-year contract by the Toronto Maple Leafs. Prior to the 2009–10 season, he was placed on waivers and was assigned the starting goaltender for the Toronto Marlies of the AHL, on September 29, 2009. On October 8, 2009, Joey was called up to the Maple Leafs to back up Vesa Toskala. He would later get his first ever start with the Maple Leafs on October 13, 2009. On March 3, 2010, he was traded by the Leafs to the Anaheim Ducks for a 7th round pick. As the Ducks have no AHL affiliate farm club, Joey remained with the Marlies after the trade. On July 2, 2010, Joey returned to Detroit when he signed a one-year two-way contract with the organization. He recorded a 5-5-3 record in 15 appearances with Detroit, including one shutout. Joey remained with the Red Wings for the final months of the regular season and playoffs as Jimmy Howard's backup due to an injury to Chris Osgood. On July 11, 2011, he signed a two-year contract with the Red Wings (a two way deal in the first year and a one way deal in the second year) over an offer to play in the KHL with Lokomotiv Yaroslavl. Joey began the season with the Griffins as the organization's number three goaltender. Following an injury to starter Jimmy Howard and the unsteady play of back-up Ty Conklin, Joey was recalled to the Red Wings where he has helped extend the Red Wings NHL-record home winning streak. On February 10, 2013, Joey was put on waivers by the Red Wings and later claimed off waivers by the Calgary Flames the following day. He is currently their backup goaltender behind Karri Ramo. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *2002–03 Hap Holmes Memorial Award winner (with Marc Lamothe) *Team record: Highest save percentage in a season .936 (Grand Rapids Griffins 2003–04) *Team record: Most career goaltending wins 70 (Grand Rapids Griffins) *Team record: Most career shutouts 14 (Grand Rapids Griffins) Category:1980 births Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players Category:Toledo Storm players Category:Cincinatti Mighty Ducks players Category:Peterborough Petes alumni Category:Halifax Mooseheads alumni Category:Canadian ice hockey players